Strange Whispers
by Niisanchan
Summary: Riku, sinking deeper into the Darkness, is trying to ignore the little, yet strange whisper in his head... [WARNING! Spoilers of the first game and hinted RikuKairi!]


Riku stormed through the Library of Hollow Bastion and frustration could be clearly seen in his movement.

His aqua eyes darted around the room as he began to change the order of the bookcases. A green book, one which contained theories about the essence of Light, was ripped off it's rightful place as Riku continued to wreak his havoc.

Finally, after he saw no way to exit through the main entrance, Riku found himself at peace. He walked slowly to the table under the spiralling stairs and sat on the chair, which, as if not wanting Riku to sit on it, made a creaking noise.

He began to softly bang his head on the wooden and dusty table, noticing the latter a little bit too late.

Dust flew everywhere, and Riku jumped out of his chair, coughing. He ran out of the dust zone, up the stairs and cursed his luck. This was not his day.

As Riku tried to gaze out of the thick mosaic window, finding it impossible because of the yellow color, he began to dust his silver hair, even if it really didn't matter. Some of it would stay there for the rest of the day, until he took a shower.

Lowering his black-glowed hand to brush dust off his yellow tank top, Riku frowned. Everything just had to be yellow. The mosaic on the window was yellow and so was his shirt, not to forget about the big shoes Sora wore all the time...

Right at that thought, Riku stopped. Sora. He was now the Keyblade Master. He had the title that Riku should be carrying. Sora was only a brown haired kid, with a wardrobe that would have fitted a clown better, and who could only dream about beating him, Riku, the cool one, the better one, in a puny little race.

And yet, Sora had gotten the Keyblade. He was now fighting alongside with Goofy, a shield wielding talking dog and Donald, a duck that could use magic, but he wasn't so about the talking part. He hadn't understood a single word the duck had said while their brief meeting.

Riku's frown only deepened. Sora was fighting against him too. And the way he was fighting was not even in a friendly way they were usually fighting. It was for real this time. It could be referred as a fight of good and evil, Sora being "evil" and Riku being "good".

Kairi was a good example for that.

Who had gone to rescue Kairi right away? Riku, of course. Sora had been goofing around with his new toy, not probably even lifting his finger to find Kairi. Who had taken in the power of Darkness to get Kairi her lost heart back? Riku, while Sora was still "searching" for both Kairi and Riku, without even knowing of Riku's sacrifices.

But Kairi reacted to Sora. Kairi's lifeless body twitched as Sora called for her.

He had been in the room watching the redheaded girl flutter her eyes and twitch a little. And then, when Kairi had looked like she would finally wake up, at the disappearance of Sora, she had stopped all movement.

This was one of the things that angered Riku greatly in Sora and Kairi's relationship. Was it because Sora had found Kairi the day she had come to their home? Riku knew, that he would never know if he just stayed in the unused library, containing so much wisdom, and still holding nothing that would have answers to his questions.

In search for his answers, Riku walked through the labyrinth called Hollow Bastion, up to the room where Kairi was.

He walked past six of the Princesses with the purest Hearts, and up the little stairs leading to the Keyhole.

Riku stopped next to Kairi and dropped his gaze down to the redhead. He kneeled down and softly touched Kairi's face, leaving a little dust on the said face's cheek.

Riku twitched at this. Hadn't he gotten rid of all the dust in his clothes? He took his glove off his hand to wipe the dust off Kairi's cheek. It wasn't the first time he noticed that the cheek was soft, and neither the first time he noticed that Kairi was smiling peacefully in her heartless state. Riku couldn't help but smile back, but a ominous whisper stopped everything he was doing.

He just froze.

Then, as if noticing Maleficent's presence, Riku's frozen state stopped and he shakily stood up, not wanting to make the wicked witch even wickeder.

"It seems like we have some company." She said, turning towards Riku.

And Riku stayed silent, trying to ignore the little whisper, still in his head, growing louder.


End file.
